This is Us
by PrincessKaralyne
Summary: Soul is a new kid while Maka is a person who wants to help. They meet and the bond grows for the two of them. Sorry for the suckish summary hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_ Welcome..._

Maka is awakened by her cat, Blair, tickling her nose with her head rubbing against her face. Maka checks her alarm clock to read 6:30 a.m. She gets out of her bed and heads to the shower. After Maka freshens up, she makes herself breakfast. After eating, Maka switches the TV and Blair jumps on her lap. Maka browses through the channels while her other hand is petting Blair softly. The cat purred as a reaction. After a while she stood up making the car fall off. Maka was wearing her plaided skirt with a tanned vest, under it was a white long sleeved shirt. She hooked a tie on before grabbing her bag and heading out to hews over to the school.

She met up with her friend Tsubaki, in which was a more developed girl than Maka. She had black hair, her eyes were a purplish color, and she had on a tanned dress and boots. Tsubaki talked about her date with BlackStar. To Maka BlackStar was an obnoxious, good for nothing, loud mouthed guy. But Maka didn't want to bring her down, especially how happy she was with him. Even if she is happy, if he hurts her, he'll get something coming to him; not good either. Maka listened and nodded so it shows that she's listening. They finally arrive and head to first period. Once in, the girls sat and professor Stein came in sitting on the rolly chair. He began talking about the importance of dissection and how to do it. "What's his deal with dissecting," Maka asked Tsubaki."I have no clue, but hopefully we don't have to do any," Tsubaki said worriedly.

"Do I need to seperate you two girls," Stein looked straight at them.

"Th-that won't be necessary..." Maka stuttered. The two girls had goosebumps crawling up their arms.

"That's what I thought, anyways..." Stein continued his lesson.

The two girls sighed in relief and payed their full attentions for the rest of the class. Once the cell rung, the two girls parted ways to their own classes. Maka had Algebra 2 and Tsubaki had Geometry. Maka came in and sat in between Liz and Patty. The two girls were minding their own business. Patty was playing with a stuffed giraffe while Liz was painting her nails."Oh hey Maka, didn't see you come in," Liz looking down at the girl. Liz had brownish-blonde hair and had blue eyes. She wore a half, white shirt with a tie. She had long pants on with black boots. Patty's hair was light blonde, her eyes also being blue, but was more bold and bigger. She had the same shirt and tie, but wore shorts instead of pants. She also had on boots."Yeah I guess I'm just that sneaky," Maka smiled. The older sister smiled back and went back to her thing. The teacher, , came in with a smile on her face."Today class, we have a new student," she exclaimed.

That's when a young guy came in the doorway. He had powdered white hair and was wearing a tanned and burgundy jacket. She couldn't see his eyes he had them closed and his arms were behind his head. When he did open his eyes, at that instant...

Red eyes met Green...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps, I'm gonna do these chapters pretty quick so don't be shocked at how fast I publish a chapter out. I hope you peoples like it^^~ Tiny...**

* * *

_His name... Soul Eater..._

We stared for a couple of seconds,before he grinned showing his shark teeth.'I kind of like is teeth' Maka thought before shaking her head and thinking 'No Maka you know he isn't the right one and its not like he will like you' she sighs. "Class please welcome Soul Eater," gestured him to sit down. He sat a row behind Maka and the girls.'Soul Eater... what a weird name... well I can't say that, pfft my dads name is Spirit' she thought while chuckling to herself."Maka," Liz was calling her name multiple times and finally got her attention."Huh oh sry," Maka looked up at Liz."Sheesh girl... that boy probably got your attention huh," she said smiling deviously as Maka blushed a bit."Pfft n-no anyways let's start uhm taking notes," Maka said worriedly.'If there is any notes we have to take today' Maka thought. was a sensitive kind of womaHeadhe was in a problem with Stein right now and during these "problems", she wouldn't teach and just have a break down. But happily they did learn something new. Maka would glance back at Soul to see him layed back trying to act cool.

"Girrafes are funny," Patty exclaimed causing everyone to look at her. Even stopped and stared at her before laughing a bit.

"Oh Patty your some kind of special," she smiled.

The bell rung for lunch and everyone got up to head to the lunch room. Maka stayed a bit writing extra notes for studying. When she got done she was about to leave when she saw Soul on the desk sound asleep.'Should I awake him...' Maka thought. If she did she might get mad or he might be happy or something. She then nudged him a bit."Unh..." Soul sat up and stretched. He looked up to meet Maka's green eyes again."Uhm... Its lunch time soon I think you would want to head over to the lunchroom," she said in a shaky voice."Thanks," he got up,grabbed his bag and left. Maka stood there, the same place his eyes were before snapping back to reality. She went to the lunchroom and sat with Liz,Patty, and Tsubaki.

"Hey have you guys seen BlackStar anywhere," Tsubaki said sadly."Uhm I don't recall seeing him," Liz said while eating. Patty was shape shifting her food into a giraffe. Maka shook her head at Tsubaki and began eating her own lunch she brought."Oh,"Tsubaki looked down sadly."Hey cheer up, you know he'll pop out any minute now," Liz said sympathetically. Tsubaki nodded cheerfully and ate. That's when they heard BlackStar yelling from across the room.

"YOUR GOD IS NOW HERE AND IS HUNGRIER THEN EVER SO I DEMAND FOOD," BlackStar was heading to the line to get food."GODS DON'T HAVE TO WAIT," he said while pushing everyone to get his food. Tsubaki looked embarrassed and looked down to hide her face. After he grabbed his food he sat next to her."Hey Tsubaki and Tsubaki's friends," he said in a calm voice. It felt weird hearing his voice be so calm. It scared her a bit to see how calm he can get. He began eating sloppily and Maka got agervated.

"Makaaaaa," she began.

"Uh-oh," Liz and Patty said in unison.

"CHOP!" Maka hit him in the skull with a dictionary."I'm sorry Tsubaki but when he eats like a human being, I will sit by him," Maka said angrily. Tsubaki nodded in understanding and helped the unconscious BlackStar. Maka stormed off to get to her next class. She had Sid and Soul was in that class too.'Damn this guy,' she thought. He even sat next to her. He slept for most of the class and Maka didn't bother him. She would take a glance at him a couple of times, but she would turn back to the board.

When school was over, Maka woke him up again."Dude if you stay asleep in class for the rest of the year, you won't learn a thing,"Maka sighed."Pfft I'm too cool for school,"he said. Maka just shook her head."Then why come,"Maka felt weird being around him."To get in college and get my dream job,"he says while leaning back in the chair."Oh, well the school is soon gonna close solo,"she stopped. He looked up at her. Something in his eyes made her think.

It seemed like he was fearful of something and something else in his eyes. She squints in his eyes. She was born with a gift to see someone's real inner soul. She saw...

_Loneliness..._

* * *

**Well weird cliff hanger I know. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Stay cool and hope y'all enjoy^^~ Tiny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fellow SoMa lovers! If you have questions or suggestions, just leave me a message and I'll get to ya soon. Ilysm my peeps! Lets continue the story!**

* * *

_**Thanks...**_

Soul looked away."Uhm yea so I'm gonna head home," he said. Maka snapped back to reality and nodded at him."Yeah I need to head home to,"she grabbed her things. They both left the room and before Maka leaves Soul grabs her arm and asks "Uhm can you show me the way out I'm still kind of new to this school,"he smiled. Maka nodded and began leading the way out. There was a short period of silence before Maka broke it "Soooo, what made you come down here," she glances back to see him still following her."Well, I kind of looked into this school which would help me with my career," he pointed out."Oh, well what about your parents," she asked warily. He stopped and Maka looked back to see him looking down."Uhm... Never mind I'm sorry I asked," Maka said sympathetically."Its fine. They uhm died when I was young. My brother took care of me until something happened," he looked up at Maka. She felt real bad for him."Well my mama died but my papa uh... basically sells himself out for any woman he wants," she said remembering how her papa would bring different kinds of women to the house.

Maka began walking again."Well enough of these sad stories," she said trying to forget about the images flashing back into her head. Soul began walking back with her. After they made it out, Soul went to his motorcycle and Maka was trying to go the other way. She heard a roar and it came next to her. She glanced next to her to see Soul grinning widely."Want a ride home," he asked."Hell no, especially not on that thing," she refused. Maka hated motorcycles. Not that it did anything towards her, just that she hated the thought of going onto one, and risking her own life."C'mon, since you helped me get out this maze of a school," he patted the remainder of the seat behind him."I rather not, I like cars better," she began walking. She heard the engine still behind her, but still went walking. After a while it stopped so she glanced back to see Soul parking his bike.

"Quit following me," Maka hissed.

"How about a no," Soul chuckled. He enjoyed annoying Maka because she would have a comeback for him.

"Please leave me alone Soul," she begged. She didn't want him to be in her house. The house was right around the corner, and she didn't want him to stalk her.

Soul shrugged and began walking after her. When Maka arrived, she stopped at the door, looking for the key. She pulled it out and opened the door. Maka quickly closed the door, leaving Soul out."Thanks for accompanying me, even when I didn't need it," Maka muttered to herself."Anytime, pigtails," and with that he sighed in relief but also regretted not letting him in. She shook the thought of him off, looking around to find her cat wearing a witch hat.

"Oh Blair what are we gonna do with you," Maka giggled. Maka gave her cat food and the cat ate happily. Maka thought about how tomorrow might go. She didn't want her friends knowing she is friends with Soul. She grunted, and went to her room. She fell asleep at the thought of him.

* * *

**Sorry it isn't that good. If anyone has suggestions, please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not typing stories... I've been moving these couple weeks... I am still a HUGE soul x maka fan... Hey if any of you are bored and need an anime or animes to watch, there is Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Naruto, RWBY, and lots more (but i love Sailor Moon). Hope you guys like the next chapter...**

* * *

_Love... might it be?_

Maka woke up to the sound of knocking. She got up and stomped to the door, opening it madly, she said angrily "who and what do you want," she managed to say. She felt very tired because she could'nt stop thinking about Soul. Well, guess who it was... SOUL. "Hey pigtails, i think you aren't ready for school huh," he asked trying not to laugh at her. "S-soul... uhm CRAP I forgot C-come in and make yourself at home," she ran to her room. Soul walked in closing the door behind him. He looked around to see the place neat and nice. "Nice place you have here," Soul sat on the couch. Then, Blair jumped beside, sniffing him to see if he was an imposter. She rubbed her head on his arm begging him topat her. He pet her softly and she hopped off.

"Hey Soul uhm can you pass me that box on the table there please," Maka was throwing on a yellow skirt that has black straps up (almost like a jumper but not) with a light pink long sleeved shirt that had a logo on it. She put her hair in pigtails, but with pink ribbons. "ok pigtails...," Soul muttered while grabbing the box. When he came in and saw her curling her pigtails, he stood there staring at her. "Uhm Soul the box please," she pleaded. "Oh y-yeah sorry... what's in it," he asked curiously. He wanted to know why she need it so badly. She opened it and in it was a beautiful flower necklace, which had a red ruby in the middle of it. "This was my mama's necklace. She gave it to me before she passed away," Maka sighed. She clipped it on and grabbed black socks (which went all the way up but to leave a little skin showing) to put on. She then glanced at Soul who was observing her room. "Hey Soul i'm gonna make breakfast you want something," she asked. She barely had guests other than Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. "I guess I usually don't breakfast, but I can't complain," he said looking at her. She was finishing up her black flats that she was putting on. She nodded and headed to the kitchen.

After a while, she brung out two plates of waffles and eggs. "I didn't know how you liked your eggs so I did scrambled," she added. Soul shrugged and began eating. He began eating faster and faster at every bite, letting his tastebuds thrive at the food. when he was done so was Maka, who was staring at him shockily. She chuckled at him and thought about how she hated when BlackStar did the same. _'Yea but this is Soul, not Blackstar,' she thought._ "Well thanks for the meal, it was delicious. Uhm but now we gotta hurry off to school or we'll be late for Stein," Soul said taking a breath. Maka nodded and said "let me guess on your motorcycle," she said unamused. He nodded and did shark-teeth grin. Maka sighed but went with it.

Maka locked her door and saw Soul waiting for her at his motorcycle. Maka rolled her eyes and hops on with him. She put her hands on her lap. "Unless you wanna fall off, I suggest you hold on to me tighter," Soul said sarcastically. Maka sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Soul began the engine and started to drive off. Maka held tighter closing her eyes. "S-soul, thanks for taking me to school and accomponying me," Maka said loud enough for him to hear. "No problem pigtails," Soul yelled back.

When they arrived, Maka hopped off but fell fro her legs being asleep. "Owww," she said with her face smacked on the floor. "M-maka," Soul turned off the engine and helped her up. She had a scratch on her cheek which he tried rubbing. "Uhm S-soul... Can we head to class now...," Maka said embarrased. "Oh yeah, sorry," he said helping her walk in. Maka moved away blushing. "Uhm I am fine now...," Maka said walking slowly to class. Soul shrugged it off and went with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys... Here is another chapter for my soul x maka story. I have sooo many ideas for other stories for the maka x soul subjects, but I need to finish this one. I might not be the perfect typer/reader. Give me suggestions and thanks my patient little kitties!**

* * *

_Love isn't Life... Life Is Love..._

Once the two were in the classroom, greeted them with smiles. "You two were almost late," she said cheerfully. It seemed that she was happy because and her stopped their mini arguments and made up. Maka sat in the 3rd row with Soul next to her and Tsubaki on her left. BlackStar was making a show trying to grab everyone's attention. Tsubaki tried calming the boy down and Maka was on the verge to Maka chopping him. Soul held her shoulder to steady Maka. She smiled at him peacefully. She continued writing her notes. Soul went to sleep, snoring loudly. When that period was over, the four split to their regular classes. BlackStar and Tsubaki went to their own period while Soul and Maka did too. "I wonder why she was so happy...," Soul said lowly as he slouched. "Oh yea... well she and probably patched up everything that had happened in between them...," Maka said as she elbowed him. She hopped towards the class, leaving Soul trying to catch up to her.

Maka enter with Soul and saw Liz and Patty around Kid. She sighed at the sight of them trying to help Kid because he was doubting himself. Maka and Kid were long time best friends and she wasn't surprised to see him on the ground, regretting himself, because of something being unsymmetrical. She walked over to him and shook him violently. "Shut up and quit saying your a piece of trash because your not Kid...Your my best friend and you might be the most symmetrical person I know," she nearly yelled. "You really think so Maka!" Kid looked at her with childish eyes. Maka nodded and Kid hugged her smiled and parted to her desk afterwards. "What is with the symmetry freak," Soul muttered. "Maka...CHOP!" Mak bring a dictionary to Soul's skull, knocking him down. "He is my childhood friend so don't make fun of him," Maka said annoyed. "What is with you women! Jeez you have no type of body and I get hit from a stupid dictionary because i asked a simple question!" Soul waved his arms around and said angrily. Maka was about to open her mouth but closed it at what he said. "He is true... I have no body...' she thought. Maka sat and looked down. Soul stared at her intensely before feeling bad. "Maka I am sorry I didn't mean to-," he was cut off. "No your right I guess your wayyy to cool for me," Maka said trying to smile and hide her sadness within her. She looked at the board, leaving Soul's regretful eyes.

"Everyone take your seats," professor Stein came in with the rolly-chair. Soul sat besides Maka, but she didn't leave her focus off the board. Maka sighed and began taking notes on everything Stein talked about.

_Later..._

Maka jumped up and grabbed her stuff, waking up Soul. "Mmph..." Soul wiped his drool off his face. Maka began walking out and Soul tried grabbing his stuff quickly to catch up. Once he was out he ran out the school looking for Maka. He spotted her sitting on the rim of the fountain, holding her knees. Soul sighed and walked up to her. "Maka... I didn't mean what I said earlier..." he grumbled. Her eyes met his and she stood up "One thing Soul Eater... don't you dare compare me to these other sluts around... Yea I am underdeveloped but I don't go around selling myself now do I," she said angrily. Their faces were inches away and she looked at him angrily. Soul opened his mouth but it closed when he saw that she was serious. "Okay Maka..." he said cooly. "Okay then..." she backed up and grabbed her things. "Let me take you out to eat since I was being a dick..." Soul let out. Maka looked at him and she smiled. "Let me get ready and you can pick me up at around...5-ish.." she giggled. Soul nodded and watched as she left. He walked to his house looking for an outfit. 'Damnit what did I get myself into now... not cool Soul...not cool...' he thought.

_With Maka..._

Maka took her shower and went to her room looking for an outfit. She looked in her closet and browsed. 'This isn't a date right.?' she asked to herself. She looked and saw a black dress that would go above her knees slightly. "You want me to be different...Fine" she grabbed it and some heels to go along with it. The dress was designed with red on the bottom; it was strapless and was see through on the back (a little bit). She put it on and fixed her hair. She left it down and put on a bow to the right side. She grabbed her necklace and hooked it on. Blair meowed at Maka and hopped around. Maka giggled and gave her a pat on her head. "I guess I am on a date Blair..."

* * *

**I hope you liked! I am trying to finish this story and focus on my other one...Until next time my kitties^^~Tiny**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey** my little kittens... you have been patient even though this came out pretty quick... I see that lots of you favorite my story and followed me... recommend this to your friends... hope you like my kittens!**

* * *

_The Date..._

Maka grabbed her black purse and phone to head to her living room. That's when she heard a knock at her door and she got anxious. 'What if I look a little too much' she regretted. She shook her head and opened the door. Soul was standing there in a black and red suit that matched Maka's dress. He turned around with his eyes close to face Maka and tried saying something before closing his mouth when he opened his eyes. Maka tilted her head to a side and looked in his eyes. "Hey you took my colors," she giggled before saying "how do I look?" 'Beautiful' he thought in his head. "Uhm you look cool...," he stuttered. His chest tightened up as he looked back in her eyes. "Seriously...that is all you say _cool_ well I guess I can take it as a compliment..." she sighed before grabbing a jacket and closing the door behind her. Soul walked to his motorcycle and Maka looked worriedly at the motorcycle. 'It had to be the motorcycle'Maka thought. He sat down and Maka hopped on behind him. She grabbed on his stomach quickly remembering the last time she went on.

"Hold on tight," Soul turned on his motorcycle and began driving. Maka layed her head on his back and sighed. She snuggled closer to him and smelt a faint spray of cologne on his suit. Soul made a sharp turn, making Maka squeeze Soul tighter. "You okay?" Soul asked. Maka nodded on his back and buried her face in his suit jacket.

_**30 minutes later...**_

Soul stopped at a resturaunt called "Death's Dine-In Hall". Maka hopped off and so did Soul. He parked his motorcycle and took his keys before leading Maka inside. A waitress attended us and simply asked "table cor two?" With Soul nodding. She took us to the corner of the resturaunt and layed two menus on the table. "Can I start you two off with a drink?" She asked. "I would like a water for now..." maka pleaded. "I would want a coke," Soul . Thewaitress nodded and went back to the counter. "Soul... I wasn't expecting that you were gonna bring me here..." Maka observed the room. Soul looked at her while her eyes moved aroind the room then looked at him. "Wellthat is how cool guys are," Soul said showing off his shark teeth. Maka smiled and looked in the menu. Soul also went through his menu looking throight the 'Specials'.

"A cool guy huh..." Maka took her focus off the menu. Soul still loomed over the menu and said "Yep... that is what I am.." Maka giggled and messed with his hair. Soul looked up and tried fixing it. "Hey it took me forever for this damned thing of a hair I have to get done," he mumbled. Maka smiled and the albino couldn't help but feel his stomach twist in knots. The waiter came and set the two drinks "now... may I take your orders?" she asked with a grin. She kept staring at Soul and Maka felt a little uncomfortable.

**5 minutes later (after the 2 took there orders)...**

Maka huffed as the waiter walked away. 'Finally' she thought. Soul looked at the girl as she pouted. "Your jealous..." he said with a menacing smile. Maka blushed and looked away "n-no of course not..." she said while slamming her hand on the table. Soul's smile grew wider and shook his head. "You know you are the worst liar ever.." as he said this his face got closer to Maka's. They're faces were inches apart and Maka felt his breath growing up on her lips. She blushed more , but didn't want to look away. Right when Soul was pushing forward, the waiter put there food on the table. The two jumped back and turned red. "Here is your orders... and call me if you need something..." she winked at Soul. Maka picked up her fork and began jabbing at the plate, warning the waiter. The waiter smiled worriedly and walked back before walking away. "Wow fierce... me like" Soul began eating. Maka did so too not responding to his sentence.

**15 minutes of chewing, and pure silence...**

Maka took her last bite at the pasta and looked up to see Soul done. "Well aren't we hungry," she teased. Soul shrugged and put his hands behind his head. Maka sighed and looked out the window. She looked at a couple snuggled up on a bench and the girl was whispering in his ear while the boy laughed. Maka smiled and Soul trailed off at what she was looking at. Soul grabbed her shoulder and said "hey wanna go" with a toothy grin. Maka nodded and they walked to the counter. Soul payed while Maka still watched out the window at the two. 'I wonder if me and Soul will be like that...' she smiled at the thought. "Ready to go..." Soul asked. Maka nodded and smiled at the boy with sympathy.

**After the motorcycle ride...**

The two were at Maka's doorstep and she hesitated while staring at the door. "Well this was a cool day and I hope you like it too... see you tomorrow at school..." Soul said beginning to walk away. Maka turned on her heel and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait..." she looked at him. Soul turned around and looked at her confusedly. Before he can say anything, Maka's lips crashed onto Soul's. Soul looked at her in surprisingly before kissing her back. His hands found her hips and her habds played with his hair. After a couple of seconds, the two parted gasping for air.

"I loved the date today," Maka smiled and began unlocking her door and entered the lit up room, leaving Soul in the mysterious darkness of Death City...

'I loved the date today...' Maka's voice echoed in his head and smiled to himself while walking o his motorcycle. He left the house Iinto the darkness of the city...

* * *

**Hope you liked! Sorry if any grammer mistakes.. I was rushed since I am doing this on my dads phone... Love you my kitties!~Tiny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my peeps! Hope you've been keeping up with these stories and had read some other stories too. Be inspired and write, type, read or whatever cxcx. Okay on with the story!**

* * *

_The 'Slumber Party' Part 1..._

The next day (Saturday), Maka woke up and the memories of the day before played back in her mind. Maka smiled and got up to do her morning ritual. Usually, the girls would all meet up and have slumber parties in Maka's house. Maka called up her friends and asked if they were coming. The 3 girls all replied a yes and were going to be there around 3:00 p.m. Maka sighed and began making snacks for her that moment she heard her door being knocked on. She stopped preparing the snacks and went to the door. Once there, she opened it and peeked her head out to see Soul there, slouching and looking up at her (when he is slouching, he looks shorter) lazily. Maka smiled and said "hey cool guy," and he replied with a toothy-grin. "So can we hang out today," he asked. Maka thought for a while. "Well... I have plans with my friends...-wait maybe you can invite your guy friends and we can all have the slumber party," she said eccentrically. Soul looked at her confused and shrugged. He pulled out his phone and messaged his friends. Maka sighed in relief and called her friends. Maka explained the new plan coming up and they all agreed to coming still. When she hung up, Soul was staring at her and smirked. "What kind of 'slumber party' are we going through," he breathed in her ear. Maka had goosebumps going up her spine. 'He wants dirty, I'll give him dirty' she smiled to herself.

"It's that special kind of a slumber party... you know when you are rubbed up against each other from a scary movie and its that scene when the girl is gonna die... so when it comes... us girls will yelp and jump on you guys for assistance... then we will get closer...and deeper...," she whispered in bis ear. Soul felt his own cheeks get hot and he shook his head. "Nope your totally wrong... us guys are going to go _way_ deeper than you girls might ever be able to go through... so this is a warning... i don't stop when I am doing something that I want..." Soul smiled at her. Maka's entire face turn red and they were interrupted by Kid. "Uhmm... is this the wrong time..." Kid looked at the two. Maka jumped back and huffed. "Of course not... wheres Liz and Patty," she asked trying to change the subject. "They were going to come, but I wanted to come before them so I can see if your house is symmetrical or not," Kid looked upat her. Maka nodded and moved out the doorway to let him and Soul in. Soul sat on the couch watching as Kid observed the room fixing anything that wasn't in a symmetrical place. Maka continued making the snacks and finally finished setting them on the table. "Okay we need the other girls here before we can eat and the other boys too..." Maka said with her eyes shut. "Uhmmm hey," Tsubaki startled Maka making her jump back into the kitchen. "Wh-when you came in here..." Maka stuttered. "A minute ago with all of us," Liz hopped in front of Maka pointing at the others that arrived.

"Oh...well I guess the snacks are done," Maka smiled worriedly. Liz sat on the couch next to kid and Patty on the other side. Blackstar and Tsubaki were sitting on the other couch, and Soul was slumping against the couch in front of Kid. "Okay well we have a now different schedule. "First we will play spin the bottle, after that we will watch Nightmare On Elm Street and order pizza. Finally we will all vote on what to do afterwards..." Maka explained. "THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR DOESN'T NEED TO LISTEN AND BE ORDERED AROUND BY A GIRL LIKE YOU," Blackstar yelled. Maka grabved a book and threw it at his face leaving a mark on it. "You better be happy I didn't Maka Chop you, "Maka snarled. Soul laughed and shook his head. "Anyways... are we gonna start or just sit around not doing anything," Maka sighed. "WAIT WHAT KIND OF THINGS DO YOU WANT US TO DO... I MEAN YOU AND SOUL PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN KICKED IT OFF IN THE BED... LIZ STILL NEEDS TO CONFESS TO KID AND PATTY... well patty is patty..." BlackStar stood up. Maka threw 5 more books at his face in embarrassment. "YOU PERVERT," she yelled angrily. "How would you know if we did do something or not BlackStar.." Soul grinned. "Very true S-soul..." Blackstar said still on the floor. "Uhm please don't make Maka anymore mad as she already is," Tsubaki cried out. "Wait what did blackstar mean by confess Liz," Kid looked at Liz. "Uhmmm... well I-I-i... like you..." Liz confessed. Kid looked at her surprised and smiled. "Hey I like you too..." Liz shot her head up and looked at him. They didn't realize that Maka was on top of Soul harassing him and pinned him down; she had one hell of a grip on him.

"You are such a pervert Soul," she growled. "Says the one who kissed me yesterday," he grinned. Maka blushed and sighed. "Th-that doesn't count," she stuttered. Soul just smiled and pulled her closer. Blackstar and Tsubaki watched in fear and in surprise. "SOUL AS YOUR GOD, I DEMAND YOU TO GO DO YOUR BUSINESS IN A ROOM AND NOT HERE. BESIDES YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A COND-," Maka chopped BlackStar and kicked him to the other side of the room. Tsubaki couldn't take it anymore. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP," she yelled grabbing everyone's attention. "I came here to have fun with my friends and you guys are just fighting so quit it out and let us continue the night..." she huffed. The gang looked at her scared and nodded without hesitation. "Good bow lets play Spin the Bottle," she smiled. They all sat around the table and was beginning. "Okay I will go first," Liz said while spinning the bottle. The bottle landed on Kid who smiled and Liz blushed. "You two will go out to a scary house and come back with a souvenir," Maka said reading a list full of things to do. Liz yelped and Kid helped her up. They both left and the others continued. "My Turn!" Patty violently spun the bottle and it landed on Chrona who just surprisingly came in while the other two were leaving. "Come on Chrona! We are to be given a task!" the girl squeaked. "You two have to go and discombobulate a giraffe..." Maka looked at the words in surprise. "I-i-i don-t know how to d-deal with this," Chrona stuttered. "WE GET TO KILL A GIRAFFE LET"S GO CHRONAAAA," the girl took his hand and pulled him out.

"What kind of challenges are these," Soul spoke out. Maka shrugged and pointed at BlackStar. "Okay..." he spun it and it landed on Soul, but he pushed it more so it would land on Tsubaki, who wasn't paying attention at the time. "Okay for you two, you both have to er...uhmmm..." Maka stopped and felt her own cheeks get red. "What is it," BlackStar asked. "Uhmmm...why don't you read it.." she hands the paper to him. BlackStar read it and turned red. "Uhmmm where did you get these challenges," BlackStar asked in nervousness. "I don't know someone left it on my doorstep sayin to use it for the spin the bottle! I thought it was one of you!" Maka said scared. "Uhhmm it wasn't mee," BlackStar looked at her with eyes widen. Maka shook her head. "What is it," Tsubaki asked reading the paper. (The thing they had to do was tounge kiss eachother for five minutes and do it in front of the gang). Tsubaki blushed and put the paper down. "I don't know if you should do it or...just forget it..." Maka spoke up. "Uhmmm I don't back down even if it's thiis," BlackStar got closer to Tsubaki. "W-what wait n-no I m-mean I-I-I-," she was cut off by BlackStar kissing her aggressively. "That leaves us with..." Maka stopped and stared at the paper. Without hesistation she ripped it and threw it up. "Well that doesn't matter anyways..." she said trying to smile. Soul looked at her confusedly and smiled. "What happened? Can't take the challenge..." his smirk grew into a grin. Maka blushed then huffed. "Fine but you better come with me while these two are having their own make-out session," she stood up and so did Soul. They went to her room and Maka flopped on her bed. "Soul...I like you...alot...and the dare is very very very very against myself but.." she sat up and eyed him. She blushed before saying "I guess I will have to do it anyways..." she stood up and browsed through her closet. Soul watched not knowing what to say. Maka pulled out a maid outfit and went to the bathroom.

After a while, she returned and was flushed. Soul looked at her and turned red. The skirt was extremely short and the shirt was a half top. Maka walked over to him and stood there inches away from his own body. "Soul...I love you," she whispered in his ear. Soul looked at her and smirked. He cupped her cheek and before he knows it, Maka's lips were crashing on his own. Soul was grabbing her waist and Maka clenched his shirt. They broke apart before Soul found her neck, and began kissing it and biting. Maka gasped and winced. Her grip became tighter with every bite. "S-soul..." she let out a moan when he grabbed her ass. "Maka..." Soul said before kissing her again, but on her lips. Maka felt their body heat increasing and she didn't care if this was true or not. He broke apart and smiled. "I love you too..." he huffed. Maka smiled and put her head on his chest. He embraced her lightly and she did back. "Uhmmmmm," Maka jumped at the door opening and seeing that it was BlackStar poking his head in. "We are done and the others came back..." he said. "O-okay we'l be right there..." Maka replied with her cheeks hot. BlackStar went back to the living room leaving Maka and Soul breathless, and very embarassed. "I think we should head back with them..." Soul looked up at her. Maka smiled and nodded. "But I am going to change this makes me feel like a stripper," she fidgeted her hands. Soul smiled and kissed her forhead. "You do that, i'm gonna head bac," he said leaving her. Maka changed and went back to the living room.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Who is this person that put the list of things to do on Maka's doorstep? I don't know but tell me and if you get it right I will give a shout out... I think I have like 3 more chapters for this story and I will focus on the Z-Virus sooo yep love you my little kitties! I hope you likee...**


	8. Chapter 8

**eHey peeps! Someone reviewed and guessed right! Shout-out to lillyRdalton! You guys will find out yourselves in this chapter and learn who did the letter...Anyways review for the new Ultimate Truth or Dare and lillyRdalton I need to know if you wanna be init or not since you were the first one. If you do p.m me and tell me about yourself and tell me if you wanna be a character from my story (I will tell you who when you p.m me) or just be you, because I am gonna act like Morrigan and my friend will be Trish while my other friend is K. We also get to do dares and start reviewing about it and send dares for us! Hope you like!On with the story:**

* * *

_The Slumber Party Part 2..._

After Maka returned to the living room, everyone was at a corner except for Patty and Chrona. Patty was holding an ax with blood on it, Chrona was flushed and his eyes were huge. "We killed the giraffe," Patty giggled "but we couldn't discombobulate it because the thing died with its first blow...Chrona was scared but I helped him," she chirped. Maka looked at her,scared. "Uhmmmm who gave me the things to do..this is disturbing," Maka fidgeted her hands again. Even BlackStar was in the corner eyeing the crazy blonde girl. "ME," Patty stood up. "Wait whattt," Maka looked at her. "I wanted to kill a giraffe and also I found these dares on the internet...so yep," she said popping the "p" at the end. "I didn't know how t-to deal with th-the situation," Chrona looked down. "Of course it was Patty," Liz exclaimed "she can be crazy and stupid sometimes, but wow...I didn't know she was that smart at times," Liz confessed. Patty laughed and Soul went up to Maka. "Uhmmm are we done with all that..." he asked. "YES!," everyone screamed out except Patty. "Okay then, we will watch the movie and vote what to do afterwards," Maka said. They all nodded and began throwing pillows onto the floor.

Kid was in laid next to Liz, Patty was besides Kid and Chrona, Soul and Maka was gonna sit behind them on the couch. "Let's see this horror film," Maka inserted the CD in the CD player. She ran back to the couch and sat down. They all watched the movie while eating the snacks Maka made.

**Half way through the movie...**

Liz and Kid are cuddled up and sitting on the blankets. Patty is watching everything and Chrona is next to her body as if to share warmth. Tsubaki squeals as Freddy tries to drown Nancy. Maka laid her head on Soul's lap and watched in horror. 'Idiot run don't stay,' Maka thought. When Nancy escaped the girls sighed in relief. "Pretty scary huh," Soul whispered into Maka's ear. "Uhmmmm of course not," she said trying to smile. Soul smiled menacingly and put his attention back on the screen. "Pfft what kind of guy is he...wearing those stupid butter knives to kill people, pathetic," BlackStar scoffed. That's when the screen flipped forward to a part.

**"One, two, Freddy's coming for you...Three, Four you better lock your door... Five, Six,grab a crucifix...Seven, Eight, gonna stay up late...Nine Ten Never Sleep Again...One Two, Freddy's coming for you...Three, Four, better lock your door...Five, Six, grab a crucifix...Seven, Eight, ya better stay awake...Nine, Ten He's back again...**

The girls kept saying while two were swinging a rope and the other girl was jumping over it. The girls screamed when Freddy came out of no where scaring Nancy. "BlackStar this is your fault!" Liz screamed. "I-I didn't even touch it," BlackStar yelled back. The screen changed again and showed Freddy and Jason in the same house. "What is going on," Maka quivered. "This isn't cool quit it whoever is doing this," Soul said. The girls screamed when they heard a scream from the movie and Maka switched it off. "N-No more movie..." she stuttered. "AGREED," everyone said. That's when the t.v switched back on and the movie still played. Everyone looked at it in horror. The screen showed Jason stabbing a guy in the back who was on the bed. Maka walked back slowly. Jason switched a button making the bed pull up and cracking the boy's back. "Oh my Shinigami..." Maka cried out. "STOP THISS TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFFFF," Liz yelled. BlackStar quickly pulled out the plug and the t.v turned black. The girls were shaking, even Patty. That's when their was a knock at the door. Liz squeaked and Maka got up in alarm. "Wh-who is it," she asked. There was silence. Then they heard a scratch upon the door. Liz went into a corner with Kid and Patty was staring at the door. BlackStar was holding Tsubaki who was burying her face in his chest. "This is fake this is fake this is fake," she kept repeating. Maka went to her door and looked through the pip hole. Maka didn't see anything and looked back at the others. Soul shook his head. Maka opened the door and looked out side.

She was yanked out the house and the door closed. Maka screamed and Soul stood up to go after her. The door was locked from the outside and he yelled her name. "MAKA!," he yelled. The screaming faded and the door opened. The others were behind Soul, and he walked forward. Soul saw footprints along her yard into the woods. He followed them. That's when the song played again out of no where. Soul huffed and runned after the footprints. "MAKA! Where Are You!," he yelled.

A guy appeared at a distance in front of Soul. The guy had a hat and sweater. 'He looks like Freddy,' Soul thought. He raised his hand which was a glove with knives in it. Tsubaki shuddered and fell back. "Where's Maka," Soul asked. The man smiled and began walking away. BlackStar began chasing him with Soul. That's when they were in a cave, without noticing. Soul squinted and saw Maka being dragged by the guy. Soul was startled and just stood there. "Come on Soul we have to save her," Kid walked forward. Soul walked slowly and that's when Maka screamed. Soul ran forward to the scream and saw Maka on the floor. The others were still running after him and finally catched up. "Poor girl..." a voice said behind Maka. The guy hid in the shadows but Soul knows that he was grinning. "What did you do to her," Soul growled. The guy came out but hid is gace with his hat. "You shouldn't be scared..." the dude said. Soul stepped forward. BlackStar leaped forward and swung his fist. The dude held up his hand and grabbed his wrist. "Tsk Tsk...Foolish boy," he sends him into the wall. "BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki cried. She an to his side. Soul ran to Maka and sat next to her. "Leave her alone," he growled. The dude went up to him. "Too bad I don't take orders," he grabbed Soul and threw him over at Kid. Maka opened her eyes slowly. She saw the dude walking towards Kid with his knife hands moving. Maka got up and tackled the guy.

"Leave my friends alone," she demanded while trying to pin him down on the floor. The guy turned around and pointed a knife at her neck. "Foolish girl," he muttered. Maka squeaked as he pushed it further leaving it to bleed. "M-maka," Soul started. Maka cried and the guy laughed. "Too bad you can't run and I have you under my own control," he pulled the knife away. Maka looked down. "I said leave my friends alone," she screamed while kicking him across the room. She went to the guy and he stood up. "So much determination," he snickered. Patty went and tackled him. "Don't kill her!" she yelled. The guy scratched her arm and she winced. Patty was slammed into the wall behind him. "PATTY!" Liz got up and ran to her. Kid was clenching his fists.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Cliff hanger... review and try to figure out who is behind this trick...yes it is a trick they aren't gonna die... hope you liked and love you my kitties!~Tiny**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my amazing kitties! Hopefully all of you are staying sweet and liking these stories... I know you are all wondering WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON well I will clear it all up with this chapter XD. Please x infinity review for some dares you want for the Soul Eater Gang to do. Hmmmm...yeah so read and review my baby kitties! On with this story...**

* * *

_The twist over..._

The dude looked at the kids and just laughed. "You all shouldn't have watched a movie without us," he chuckled. Everyone looked up at him and he changed to Professor Stein. Everyone's mouth hit the floor at him. "WHATTTT!," Soul finally broke the silence. "Heh you shouldn't have watched a movie without us I mean we would protect you," Stein laughed. That's when lights turned on and revealed that they were in the school without even noticing it. "We're sorry Maka but we didn't want you guys to get ermm freaky," Spirit came out a room. Maka looked up at him, shooting daggers into his eyes. "Y-you ruined our night pa- no Spirit! I don't care if you love me or not but don't get in between me and my friends," she hissed. Spirit eyes went wide at his daughter's words. "That was really uncool," Soul said looking at Spirit. "Now you kids don't be disrespect Spirit," came out the same room and looked at them intently, mostly at Maka. "Pfft...what's the matter Spirit...I thought you can handle me...oh wait i'm sorry it's too hard...yea right you made mama leave me with a person like you!" Maka got up and let the tears fall down her face. Spirit stared at her with his own tears in his eyes, while Soul is staring at Maka wide eyed.

"Maka i'm so sorry," Spirit tried walking to her but she turned away. "I hate you..." she muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Wh-what," he said shocked. "I HATE YOU," she screamed and ran out the school. Tsubaki was crying; for her friend and because of the whole incident. BlackStar held her tightly and was brushing her hair softly with his hand. Soul got up and ran after Maka. "Spirit if you were so sorry...then why do it at all," Kid stood up looking through Spirit. Spirit opened his mouth, but no words came out. Kid shook his head and walked away from the entire scene. Liz and Patty along with Chrona following not too far. Stein rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

**With Maka and Soul:**

Maka sat in a tree whimpering and her head in her knees. "Stupid papa, we would've been happy if he weren't a player..." she reminded herself to all those women Spirit would bring to their house. Maka continued letting her tears fall down her face freely. Soul heard her whimpering and looked up to see her. "Maka..." he called to her. She looked up to show her saddened eyes. "Hey it's okay we're all here for you Maka," he softened his expression. Maka smiled softly. "But there's a problem," her eyes began with new tears. "What is it," he asked. "I can't get down,' she whined while looking down frightened. Soul shook his head and put his hands up. "Drop and I'll catch you," he said. Maka blinked a couple of times before jumping off the branch. She landed on top of Soul, but they stumbled onto te ground. Maka laughed and Soul smiled. He cupped her cheek and tilted his head. "Don't cry, you it'll mess up you beautiful face," he whispered. Maka blushed and couldn't help but feel weird in their positions. His legs was resting on the ground, but separarted, leaving Maka's legs in between and her chin resting on his chest. "I loe you so much Maka," Soul smiled softly. Maka's lip quivered, she was so happy. She leaned closer and kissed him softly.

**With Kid &amp; Liz:**

Patty and Chrona walked to Kid's mansion ahead of the two, to let the have their moment. "Kid you okay," Liz asked presumingly. Kid sighed. "Well me and Maka were best friends since we were toddlers, and I knew the pain she was going through because I saw it with her. I stood by her to help her along the way. That was until I moved here. After a couple months Maka came and we were fine there...until she found out her dad worked here," he stated. Liz couldn't help but feel bad. She had thought Maka was so strong, but she was still hurting umder all that tough skin. "I'm sorry Kid," the girl smiled hoping her friend woul cheer upp. 'Though you want him to be more...' she thought and blushed. She was looking down before she tripped over a rock and fell into Kid's arms. "Hey you okay," Kid asked. Liz looked up at him and stared in his gold eyes. She wanted him so bad. Liz began leaning in slowly. "L-liz..." Kid was turning red at her reaction. "Kid..." she whispered. Her breath smelled like mint. "I love you..." she closed her eyes and broke the space between them. Liz happily kissed him and Kid had his eyes opened in shock. He began closing them as the kiss began getting deeper. They broke apart gasping for air. "Liz..." Kid huffed. Liz turnt red and eyed him from the corner of her eye. 'Shit he probably doesn't like me,' she thought. Kid smiled. "Wanna finish this off in my house," he smiled at her reaction. Liz stared at him confused before smiling. "Naught, naughty boy," she began skipping to the house with Kid right behind.

**With Tsubaki &amp; BlackStar:**

BlackStar couldn't bear to look at Spirit anymore. He picked up Tsubaki bridal style and began walking to his apartment. "Hey BlackStar," Tsubaki broke the silence. BlackStar looked down at her and still walked with her in his arms. "Yea Tsu," he responded lightly. "Thanks...for being there for me... especially after all of that," she sighed. BlackStar smiled and put her down gently. "What're boyfriends for..." he looked around to see where they were. "Hey...can I show you something," Tsubaki looked at the boy. BlackStar nodded and without hesitating, Tsubaki grabbed his hand and began running to a direction. BlackStar ran with her, but confused. They stopped and panted for breathe. When BlackStar opened his eyes, he saw a lake with trees blossoming with flowers, scattered throughout the outline of the lake. "Wow..." he gawked at the scene. Tsubaki sweetly smiled and sat under a tree. BlackStar followed and sat next to her. Tsubaki leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I love you BlackStar," she smiled. BlackStar couldn't take it anymore. He pinned her into the tree and stared in her eyes. Tsubaki winced a bit and saw dterminatioon in his eyes. "BlackStar..." she cried. "Tsu...I'm trying to be patient but your so intimidating," he gritted his teeth. Tsubaki blushed and understood what he was saying. "Tsubaki I love you so much...but I can't hold on any longer..." with that, he seeped down into her neck and began biting it. Tsubaki bit her lip trying not to let a sound out her mouth. She didn't want him to stop...but she didn't wanna get caught. "BlackStar..." she gasped as he kissed the side of her neck. He leaned back with his eyes closed. Tsubaki put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay BlackStar...it's my fault.." she smiled. BlackStar grinned and kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth.

**(Things Are Getting Freaky Up There ^.^) With Patty &amp; Chrona:**

The two been walking around a park observing the beautiful scenery from the night lamps lighting up the park along with many fireflies shining their light throughout the park. "Hey Chrona wann go swing," Patty asked tugging on the boy's arm. "I-i don't know how to Patty," the pink haired boy blushed. Patty stopped tugging and frowned. "That stupid mother of your couldn't show ya how to," she asked. Chrona shook at the thought of his mother Medusa. Before he came down here, Medusa would beat him and lock him up in his room to be anti-social. Chrona shook his heat at the blonde girl. Patty smiled. "I can show you," she giggled. Chrona stared at her for a while before smiling. "Okay," he let out. Patty dragged him to a set of swings. The girl sat down and looked at Chrona. "Okay well you have to sit down on the swing and just swing ur legs back and forth to go more up," the girl explained. Chrona looked at the swing then back at Patty. He smiled softly and whispered "alright." He sat on the swing and saw Patty on the corner of his eyes swinging up and down. "Like this Chrona," she giggled. Chrona observed before starting off himself. He began swinging his legs back and forth as to what Patty was doing. He began getting higher and higher with each swing. "Good job Chrona! Now let's see who goes the highest," Patty began swinging more violently and began going even higher. 'Challenge Accepted,' Chrona smirked and began swing more. The two swung before Patty eventually fell off from swinging too hard. She fell on the wood chips and twitched. "Patty!" Chrona jumped off and landed right next to her. He knelt down and helped the girl up. "THAT WAS FUN CHRONA THANKS FOR PLAYIN WITH ME," the girl threw her hands around the boy. He blushed but returned the hug. "Anytime..." he whispered

* * *

**I am soooo sorry for not updating in a week or so...but i've been busy with my house and my dog. She's pregnant and is gonna have her puppies very soon...and shes soooo small so we need to watch her closely. I hope you guys forgive me...and please R&amp;R hopefully all my kitties stay sweet!~Tiny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! XD How all you been? I hope good...anyways this story will come to an end...and I will work on looottsss more that I have in my head : / I have too much of an imagination. Hmmm...so let's refresh everything... so Maka and Soul got wayyy closer... BlackStar And Tsubaki well...got...extremely close if ya know what I mean (In the last chapter...don't be perverts now... -.-) Kid and Liz well...they also got cute and cuddly or whateva...and finally Patty and Chrona got to go to the park :D I loved that park one... so on with the story!**

* * *

_On With Our Stories..._

Okay...Let's go forward about...5 years...

Maka and Soul are out on a vacation with BlackStar and Tsubaki. They forgot all about that night and moved on with their happy lives... BlackStar asked Tsubaki for her hand...in which she gave happily. Maka and Soul decided to wait a while before even getting close to being married. Liz and Kid are at the mansion handling the new school that Kid's dad decided to make, DWMA, and Kid has to play a part of it. It turns out, that the school was for meisters and weapons, yet the gang didn't even get the chance to go through that adventure. Patty and Chrona were going to Hawaii, in which Patty thought was a great idea so she can learn the real Hula dance. Chrona came along because Liz didn't want her sister to get hurt.

Maka and Soul stayed at a hotel in Florida with BlackStar and Tsubaki's room down the hall. "Why don't we go to the pool..." Maka presumed. A smile crept up Soul's lips. "Okay... I'm gonna get Star and Tsu," Soul went out the room and down to the other couple's room. He was about to knock before he heard a yelp. His eyebrows knitted and he stared at the door in confusion. He then heard a _bang_ and another...and another. Soul's mouth fell and he backed away. 'They're...at it...' Soul blushed. Maka and Soul didn't even do it. He went back to his and Maka's room. He entered in the middle of Maka getting into her 2-piece bathing suit. Maka was turned the other way trying to put on her top. "Oh Soul...uhmmm can you help me out..." she asked aggravated. Soul blushed and walked over to her. "Hey... your breasts got bigger...now I can't call you tiny-tits anymore...¨ he frowned. Maka blushed a bit before turning around to meet his gaze.

¨You like them or what,¨ she grinned. Soul's nose began bleeding because the top of her suit wasn't strapped still, so it fell a little, with her holding a bit of the suit. Her grin grew into a smile. She let go of the top and tangled her hands in his hair. ¨You look hot when you blush...¨ she whispered. Soul tried not to look at her breasts. She got closer and her breast were now touching his chest. He shrieked and tried to move away but she hooked her arms around him. "You gotta grip I give you that..." he sighed in defeat. Maka giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on... we've been together for about five years and...you don't think I'm attractive...fine then..." she let him go and put her top on. She then went to the bathroom, and grabbed an alcoholic beverage named _Cherry Island_ and began drinking it. After about half the bottle she dropped it and skipped out the bathroom. "Now-hick- let's go to the beach!" Maka threw her hands up.

Soul quivered and shook his head. "What did you drink..." he asked. Maka giggled ad put a finger on her lips, before running out the room with her towel and a basket. Soul ran after her, closing the door, and they ended up outside. The beach wasn't to far..even though Maka said the pool at first... now she wants to go to the beach... They ended up on the beach, but no one was there. "Yay! Every one is coming!," Maka smiled. That's when Chrona and Patty came through a portal. BlackStar and Tsubaki ran over to them. Liz and Kid came on Kid's beezlebub. "I LIKE KITTIES!" Maka exclaimed. "I LIKE GIRAFFES!" Patty exclaimed back. The two girls gasped. "Kitties plus giraffes equal..." Maka started. "KIRAFFES!" the two said in unison. Liz gawked in shock and fear at the two. Maka pounced onto BlackStar.

"GIMME YOUR HAIR!" she began yanking at his hair. "GET OFF YOUR GOD WOMAN!" he tried escaping her but she locked her legs onto his. "NOT IF YOU WON'T GIVE ME IT!" Maka stared at him. He stared back in fear. "Please Maka...your starting to scare me..." he whispered. Maka punched him before pouncing onto Kid. "You Have Pretty EYES!" Maka made him open his eyes. "MAKA! YOUR UNSYMMETRICAL!" he shouted. Maka gave her puppy eyes before hopping off and crying. "Maka...are you okay..." Chrona asked. Maka looked up at him and smiled creepily. She jumped on him and held his throat. "Patty is a nice girl... and too innocent... so don't take that from her..." she warned. Chrona nodded and Maka came off walking to the water. Soul bit his lip. "The ocean..." she called out. She jumped up as she felt a sting on her leg. "OWW!" she grabbed a book and hit a jellyfish. "FUCKING JELLYFISH!" Soul facepalmed and went behind her. The jellyfish held its head and cried before swimming off.

"Uhmmm Maka... you okay.." he asked. Maka turned around and pounced onto him. "You look HOT in the sun... and in swimtrunks..." she nuzzled in his bare-chest. Soul blushed and carried her deeper to the ocean. Maka laughed before grabbing Soul and flipping him into the water. "Hah!" she pointed underwater. Soul grabbed her arm and pulled her in and the two smiled at each other in the water. Soul kissed her and Maka returned it before they came up for breath. Maka ran out the water and into Patty. "Let's go mangle a giraffe," Maka said. Patty's eyes shined and she nodded. The two went to the forest. BlackStar and Tsubaki went in the ocean and observed the fish. Liz was sitting on her towel with Kid besides her. "Kid...thanks for the day off," Liz smiled. Kid nodded. "We've worked our butts off and you deserved it since you helped me," he laid back.

Soul ran after Maka and Patty with Chrona. They found them, Maka wrestling a jaguar and Patty riding a giraffe. "Maka come back!" Soul cried out. Maka was pinned down on the ground with the jaguar trying to bite her neck off. Maka punched it making it shriek and jump off. "YAY IM QUEEN OF THE JUNGLE!" Maka yelled. Then, a lion appeared staring dead at Soul. "Oh gawd..." Soul stepped back slowly. "NOO LEAVE MY SOULY ALONEE," Maka tackled the lion and pinned it on the ground. Soul's eyes widened as he saw her pick it up and throw it at a tree. "NOW GET OUTTA HERE!" Maka instructed forcefully. The lion ran away and Patty rode the giraffe back to the beach with Chrona behind her. "Maka! Are you okay?" He asked. Maka smiled brightly and nodded. "Let's go back..." she grabbed his hand and they walked back to the beach. Soul thinking to never give Maka alcohol in his life.

**A year later... (sorry I am just thinking this is the way it should be ^~^)**

Maka and Soul are engaged. Liz was pregnant with Kid's baby. Tsubaki and BlackStar moved to California to live there. Patty and Chrona still lived in Death City, but moved in with each other. Maka was moving in the new house her and Soul wanted. She brought in some boxes and unpacked them with Soul helping. 'I'm happy that she's here with me...now we can live an eternity with each other...' Soul smiled at Maka, who returned it.

**The End!**

* * *

**Sorry for the suckish ending...but I hope you guys enjoyed the entire fanfic in general! I will be making more and don't give up on me! With love to ALL of youu my kitties! ~Tiny**


End file.
